Demigod Stars
by seaofinferno
Summary: Apollo pops in to Camp Half - Blood and announces a new competition for the gods' entertainment called Demigod Stars that will be a live show and broadcasted live on Hephaestus TV.  Who will win the ultimate singing and dancing competition? T JUST IN CASE
1. Surprising News

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the first story I've ever written for fanfiction. Please R&R!**

**Title: Demigod Stars**

**Summary: **

**Nico's POV:**

I walked out of the Hades Cabin to go to dinner at the dining pavilion. Roast pork, corn, and coke were being served at the dining pavilion.

"Campers quiet down!" Chiron called, "I have a very important announcement for you!" That's when Apollo flashed in.

"Hi there! Apollo said with a pearly white smile, "I have come here today to tell you something very important!" he announced.

"Oh really, I never knew that!" Travis said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"The gods feel like they need some new entertainment, so you campers are going to have to prepare a song to sing, along with a dance number, also find some talents that can woo us wonderful gods. The show will be called Demigod Stars, and will be a live show also be aired live on Hephaestus TV!" announced Apollo.

"Is this _really_ going to be fun?" questioned Annabeth.

"Yeah, is it?" Percy said, agreeing with Annabeth.

"I assure you it will be a _blast_!" Apollo replied a little too joyfully.

I sort of got tired of the whole speech, so I ditched the crowd and headed to the woods. It's one of the only places I like to go to. Its quiet and dark, the two things Hades children love.

Oh yeah, I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades by the way. My friends would include three other demigods. Their names would be Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and the amazing Thalia Grace. Wait, where did that last comment come from? I mean _really_ Nico you can do better then talking about those beautiful electric blue eyes and short ,spiky black hair that I thought was so cool…. snap out of it Nico, she's a hunter! And that's when I walked right into a tree and ended up with a bright red bump on my forehead. Oops.

**Percy's POV**

Man, this whole Demigod Stars thing is worse then the time I spilled punch on Annabeth and she got so angry at me, she forced me to do a weeks worth of algebra!

I was on my way to the Hades Cabin to hang out with Nico.

I knocked on the door, but the only response was "Go Away!"

Of course I decided to keep on trying, so I banged on the door while yelling,

"Let me IN!" over and over again. Then finally Nico opened the door looking like a slop. And I mean literally, he had a gigantic birds nest in his hair, and breath that smelled like rotten eggs and horse manure.

" You look disgusting. And what's up with that big bump on your forehead?" I asked curiously.

"UUUUUGGGGHHHHH!"

"Well hello to you to Mr. Sunshine! " I joked. I walked into his cabin and made myself comfortable on his black couch.

"Hhhmmmmppphhh." He grumbled.

**Thalia's POV**

"Hunters, come here!" Artemis announced.

The hunters marched towards Artemis and patiently waited for her to speak.

"I must go to a _very_ important meeting on Mount Olympus, so you will be staying at Camp Half-Blood until the several meetings are over. Apollo will take you to the camp in his sun chariot and you will arrive by morning. Thalia, you are in charge!" Artemis said.

I am a Huntress, my named is Thalia Grace, and I am lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis.

Huntresses are supposed to despise boys, but some of my best _friends_ are boys!

Like Percy, and Nico.

Suddenly, I heard a voice calling my name,

I turned around to find an Iris Message from non-other then Nico di Angelo.

**Love it, hate it, doesn't matter, it's REVIEW TIME!~ charsuibau**

;) :o :)


	2. Songs and More Songs

**Nico's POV**

"Hey, Thalia ," I said sheepishly. _Really Nico that's the best you can do?_

"Hey," Thalia said excitedly, "I have some good news! The Hunters and I are coming to Camp Half Blood for a while. Artemis has some important meetings on Mount Olympus!"

"That's great! Well, I don't have very good news, Apollo said that we Half-Bloods have to perform for the gods. We have to have one song prepared, one dance number, and one _amazing_ talent that will blow their minds," I said almost out of breath.

"Does this mean the hunters have to perform too?" Thalia asked with a worried look on her face.

"Unfortunately, yes." I said weakly while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Ah, Dang it!" Thailia said while cursing in Ancient Greek.

_Thalia's cute when she's upset. And now that I mention it, she's cute all the time!_

I mentally slapped myself, once again she's a _hunter_, I just can't like her like that!

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I was flipping through my iPod's songs looking for a potential song that I could sing well enough to entertain the gods, when somebody knocked loudly on my cabin door.

"It's open!" I hollered. Nico walked in attempted to jump on the couch, fell off the couch with a loud thump and a long moan. "Are you okay?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Eh, I'm ok." Nico saw me looking at the songs on my iPod and asked me with a weird look on his face, "Do you know which song you're going to sing yet?"

"Yeah I have a few choices at hand," I said with a mischievous grin.

"Which songs?" he asked deliberately.

"Well I'm probably going to do _Hey Soul Sister_ by Train," I said.

"Hmm, nice choice, I'm probably going to do _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ ," he replied.

"Meet me at Long Island Sound at 6:00 pm, we have some matters to discuss," I said with a devilish grin.

"Ok…"Nico trailed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV <strong>

I was walking towards the Zeus Cabin and then the Hephaestus Cabin to talk with my boyfriend Jason, and one of my best friends, Leo. I knocked on the hard door of the Zeus cabin for about a minute. Then finally, Jason opened the door. "Hey Pipes, what's up?" he asked.

"It's about the competition, come on lets go get Leo so that we can all talk," I said.

Jason led the way to the Hephaestus Cabin and called Leo out. Leo came out and greeted us. "So what songs are you guys planning on doing?" I asked.

"Well I'm probably going to sing _Lighters_ by Bruno Mars." Jason replied while brightly smiling.

"And I am doing _Just Dance_, Lady Gaga," I said proudly.

"I am doing _Dynamite_, by Taio Cruz," Leo said with an amusing look in his eyes.

"Great choices guys!" I said cheerfully.

"Later Pipes!" Leo and Jason said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter! Please R&amp;R! Bye guys!<strong>

**charsuibau**


	3. Finding Out

**Travis's POV**

I was slowly walking by the Demeter Cabin, gazing at non-other then the wonderful, Katie Gardener. She was beautiful, she was decorating her cabin with new tulips and daisies, she turned her head and saw me looking at her, and she smiled and waved, so I waved back. I decided to go pay her a visit. I jogged over to her and cheerfully said, "What's up Katie?"

"Nothing, just redecorating the cabin."

" Which song are you doing?" I curiously asked.

"Don't tell anyone, but I'm doing _Firework_ by Katy Perry." She said as if dreaming all about it.

"Oh! I'm doing _Fireflies_ by Owl City," I said simply.

" Oh I love that song!" Katie exclaimed. _I can't believe it; the amazing Katie Gardener likes the same song as I do! Stay calm Travis, time to make your move!_

"Um, Katie, uh do you want to um, go out on a date, with me?" I sputtered. _ Oh no she's going to say no! Stupid Travis, why must I stutter when I'm nervous_!

" Sure, pick me up at seven and we'll go to Long Island Sound for a picnic." she said plainly.

"Uh, bye!" I replied. I did a little jump in celebration, kind of.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I walked slowly over to the Athena Cabin. I was waiting for quite a long time to find out which song Annabeth has chosen. I jogged up the two steps and knocked on the solid door. Malcolm, Annabeth's half brother opened the door. "Um, could I speak to Annabeth, please?" I nervously asked.

"Sure." Malcolm replied suspiciously. Annabeth appeared at the front door.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!"

"Hey Wise Girl!"

"So what's up?" she asked curiously. "Uh, I wanted to know which song you picked for the competition."

"Oh, I picked _Halo_, by Beyoncé."

"Nice choice. "I replied. "So what did you pick Seaweed Brain?" she asked diligently.

"I picked _Hey Soul Sister_ by Train."

"Nice choice Percy." she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Clarisse's POV<strong>

I had just finished beating up some Apollo kid who made fun of the Ares cabin early today, when Chris, my boyfriend walked up to me. "Hey there!" he said cheerfully.

"What's up?" I asked still having a tight grip on the scrawny Apollo guy.

After yelling at him for a while, I turned to Chris. "Which song did you pick," I asked.

"I picked _Bleed_ by Hot Chelle Rae." He said proudly.

"I picked _New Divide_ by Linkin Park." I replied.

"Great choice" Chris said.

"Humph, no matter how good the song is, we still have to do a talent _and_ a dance number!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah I know, it's getting on my nerves to! "He replied angrily.

"Ok, I got to go, have kids to beat up," I said shortly after our conversation.

"Same here, except I have to go steal stuff now." He replied coolly.

"Later." I replied.

**Thalia's POV**

* * *

><p>We finally arrived at Camp Half-Blood. I saw three vaguely familiar people waiting at the Pine Tree. I soon recognized that it was Percy and Annabeth holding hands … and, Nico. The wonderful, awesome Nico. <em> Where the Hades did <em>that_ come from?_

I ran straight towards them now, and I hugged them all. "How are you guys?" I asked happily.

"We're all fine, except for that stupid competition." Percy said glumly. "

"Oh yeah, the competition… so which songs are you guys doing?" I asked quietly.

"I'm doing _Hey Soul Sister_ by Train." Percy said.

"I'm doing _Halo_ by Beyoncé." Annabeth replied.

"And I'm doing _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ by Green Day." Nico said.

"I am doing _The Only Expectation_ by Paramore." I finally told them.

"Cool" Nico said.

_Wow. Nico is so cool. His eyes are so black, yet if you stare into them, you can see how he's feeling. _ I finally took my eyes of his and turned back to the Hunters. They had a look of disapproval at me, but no one dared to speak to me like that, so I broke the silence saying, "Okay Hunters, lets go settle down in the Artemis Cabin."

**Annabeth's POV**

* * *

><p>I was on my way to Percy's Cabin, when Rachel accidently bumped into me.<p>

"Oh sorry Annabeth," Rachel apologized.

"It's fine." I replied.

"Uh which song did you pick for the competition?" Rachel asked briefly.

"Oh um I don't want to tell too many people yet, but since you asked, I am doing the song _Halo_ by Beyoncé." I replied while whispering.

"Nice, I'm doing the song _Raise Your Glas_s by Pink."

"Cool!" I said.

"Later!" Rachel said happily while doing a little jump. I continued on my way to the Poseidon Cabin. I knocked loudly on the door while yelling, "Open up SEAWEED BRAIN!" Finally he opened the door. He had messy hair and no shirt on. "Can't you wake up?" I scolded him while eyeing him at the same time.

"I was still sleeping!" he answered.

"It's 10:00 am!"

"Hey, I can't _always_ be perfect!" he said annoyingly.

"Humph." I grumbled. I decided to walk inside to see what the damage was. All his bed covers were on the floor. And all of his dirty clothes were not in the hamper, and there were soda cans and pizza boxes on the floor. Okay, so maybe Percy wasn't the cleanest guy… but he _was_ the savior of Olympus. "You need to clean this up!" I told Percy.

"Fine…. NOT!" he joked. I started picking up some of the old cans and pizza boxes, I did so because I'm so used to being organized, and neat. The Poseidon Cabin was the complete opposite.

"Once again, you should consider being CLEAN!" I scolded once more. I finally got the cabin cleaned and organized, kind of, you would need tons of work to clean _all_ of this up. "There we go." I said pleased.

"Humph, you ruined my man land." He grumped.

"I sure did!" I replied proudly.

"So I was thinking, do you want to go on a date with me?" Percy asked.

_Man, he's good, smooth without stuttering._

"Sure, let's meet at Zeus's Fist at 5:00, and we'll find something to do." I replied coolly.

"Great, see you then." Percy said excitedly.

I walked out the door, and ran towards the Aphrodite Cabin. I needed to see Piper.

**Travis's POV**

* * *

><p>I for some odd reason had a tux in my dresser, so I put it on and did my hair. I was on my way to the Demeter Cabin. I knocked on the door, and, Katie opened it. She looked AMAZING!<p>

She was wearing a hot pink dress that was knee length with black high heels. Her hair was done neatly.

"Wow Katie, you look amazing." I said careful not to drool.

"You don't look too bad yourself Travis," Katie said.

We both hooked arms and went to the end of the Camp Half-Blood borders.

"I already asked Chiron if we could go outside the Camp borders, he said yes." I said happily.

"Great, lets hit the road." she said patiently. We found a nice restrant and I ordered filet mignon, while Katie got a salad. Once we finished, we started walking back to Camp. I heard something pounce on to the hard ground. I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me. Suddenly, something gigantic leaped on me. I fell over scraping my knee and scratching my face. Unfortunately, I was unarmed. I was so busy making myself proper enough to present to Katie that I totally forgot about weapons. That's when Katie saw what happened and dug around in her purse, and then she pulled out a small leaf. Then she threw it up in the air and it turned into a 8 inch knife. She raced at the monster, which happened to be an empousi. She stabbed at it in the neck and kept on stabbing until it turned into golden dust. Then everything went black.

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>I was on my way to Long Island Sound to have my <em>special<em> chat. I was planning on talking about a certain Huntress. It was 5:55 pm, wow, I better get going or I was going to be late to a meeting I prepared myself.

I grabbed my hoodie and headed out towards Long Island Sound.

I finally reached there and saw Nico in the shadows of a large pine tree.

"Hey Death Boy, ready for our _special _conversation?" I asked evilly.

"Uh, sure?" he muttered.

We started walking along the edge of the shoreline.

"So, I know you like a certain girl in camp!" I said excitedly.

"Whom do you think I like?" he asked suspicously while raising an eyebrow.

"You like Thalia." I said while having a crazy grin on my face.

"Whaaaaat?" he said nervously.

"Yup, you like her!" I said happily.

"Ok... so you found out, " he said with a frown on his face, "Just don't tell her."

"Mmmm, no promises." I said ominously.

He cursed in ancient Greek.

"Well bye!" I hollered while running away from Nico before he got _really_ angry.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter. Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! ~ Charsuibau**


	4. More Singing!

**Grover's POV**

I was sitting with Percy and some of my fellow satyr friends.

Apollo was waiting for us to settle down.

"Up next is," Apollo, said picking a name from the fish bowl, "Annabeth Chase!"

"What!" Annabeth shrieked.

"I said – Annabeth Chase is up next!" Apollo repeated.

"Humph." Annabeth grumped.

Annabeth got up, and walked backstage.

Finally, Annabeth walked out from the red curtains and picked up the microphone while Hermes was introducing her, and saying which song she was going to sing.

She looked at the band, and they started playing.

_Halo_, by Beyoncé.

Annabeth:

Remember those walls I built

Well, baby they're tumbling down

And they didn't even put up a fight

They didn't even make up a sound

I found a way to let you in

But I never really had a doubt

Standing in the light of your halo

I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breakin'

It's the risk that I'm takin'

I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

Hit me like a ray of sun

Burning through my darkest night

You're the only one that I want

Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again

But this don't even feel like falling

Gravity can't forget

To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breakin'

The risk that I'm takin'

I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo

I can see your halo halo halo

As Annabeth finished her song, everyone started clapping and cheering for her.

Annabeth blushed and walked down to the ground. I went to congratulate her for the nice song.

Then Juniper, my girlfriend, walked over to her and hugged me pretty hard for a wood nymph. I hugged her back and told her I have to go, she said the same.

"Hey Annabeth!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey Grover!" she replied.

I sighed. Annabeth is usually really, hm, how should I put it, cheerful when she wants to be, or the complete opposite. Well, that's life, I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>Travis's POV<strong>

I was sitting next to Katie, ah; just thinking about her makes me feel happy.

I had several bandages from apparently an empousai attack, luckily Katie saved both of our butts, yet I still had some big cuts on my back along with a sprained ankle.

Oh well. Any who, I was waiting for Apollo to call out the next contestant.

"Next up is, Clarisse la Rue!" Apollo said while doing mini jumps on the stage.

_Girly,_ is the only thing I see in Apollo.

"No Way!" Clarisse screamed. She started cursing in ancient Greek.

She still followed Apollo's orders. She went to back stage and stayed there for about 5 minutes. She finally came out, with her whole Ares look.

She walked up to the microphone, and glanced at the band.

Then she started.

_New Divide by Linkin' Park_

Clarisse:

I remembered black skies

The lightning all around me

I remembered each flash

As time began to blur

Like a startling sign

That fate had finally found me

And your voice was all I heard

That I get what I deserve

So give me reason

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes

Give me reason

To fill this hole

Connect the space between

Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies

Across this new divide

There was nothing in sight

But memories left abandoned

There was nowhere to hide

The ashes fell like snow

And the ground caved in

Between where we were standing

And your voice was all I heard

That I get what I deserve

So give me reason

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes

Across this new divide

In every loss

In every lie

In every truth that you'd deny

And each regret

And each goodbye

was a mistake to great to hide

And your voice was all I heard

That I get what I deserve

So give me reason

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes

Give me reason

To fill this hole

Connect the space between

Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies

Across this new divide

As Clarisse finished her song, Apollo announced that there would be a 10-minute break. Then we would continue with the competition. Zeus, Poseidon , and Hades along with Hestia were getting up from the judging desk. Yeah, The Big Three were judging the competition, and Hestia was the guest judge this week.

I went to go say hi to my dad.

I jogged toward him and he turned around.

"Hey Son!" Hermes said cheerfully.

"Hey Dad!" I answered.

"How do you think the competition is so far?" I asked him.

"Great, but I still think Apollo is a little too giggly," he said.

"Hey!" Apollo said joining the conversation.

"Hey Apollo," I said casually.

"Hey there Travis!" Apollo replied. We talked a little bit more.

I jogged away when the 10-minute mark was almost done; I got back to my seat and waited for the competition to start again.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I was sitting next to Grover and Annabeth.

Apollo went on to the stage and started digging his hand in the fish bowl.

"The next singer is… Leo Valdez!" Apollo said happily.

"Aw, nuts!" Leo pouted.

He went up to the back stage and stayed there for a while. Then Hermes came out and introduced Leo, and which song he was going to sing, which happened to be _Dynamite_, by Taio Cruz.

Leo walked out onto the stage and grabbed the microphone and looked at the band. They started playing and Leo went in right on cue.

_Dynamite , by Taio Cruz_

I came to dance-dance-dance-dance,

I hit the floor cause that's my plans plans plans plans,

I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands,

Give me some space for both my hands hands hands hands.

Yeah, Yeah.

Cause it goes on and on and on.

And It goes on and on and on. Yeeah

I Throw My Hands Up In The Air Sometimes,

Saying Ay-Oh, Gotta Let go.

I wanna celebrate and live my life,

Saying Ay-Oh, Baby Let's Go.

Cause we gon rock this club,

We gon' go all night,

We gon' light it up,

Like it's dynamite.

Cause I told you once,

Now I told you twice,

We gon light it up,

Like it's dynamite.

I came to move move move move,

Get out the way of me and my crew crew crew crew,

I'm in the club so I'm gonna do do do do,

Just what the fuck came here to do do do do,

Yeah Yeah,

Cause it goes on and on and on.

And it goes on and on and

I Throw My Hands Up In The Air Sometimes,

Saying Ay-Oh, Gotta Let go.

I wanna celebrate and live my life,

Saying Ay-Oh, Baby Let's Go.

Cause we gon rock this club,

We gon' go all night,

We gon' light it up,

Like it's dynamite.

Cause I told you once,

Now I told you twice,

We gon light it up,

Like it's dynamite.

I'm gonna take it all I,

I'm gonna be the last one standing,

I run the whole night,

I'm gonna be the last one landing,

Cause I, I, I believe it

And I, I, I .. I just want it all

I just want it all

I'm gonna put my hands in the air, hands in the air.

Put your hands in the air.

I Throw My Hands Up In The Air Sometimes,

Saying Ay-Oh, Gotta Let go.

I wanna celebrate and live my life,

Saying Ay-Oh, Baby Let's Go.

Cause we gon rock this club,

We gon' go all night,

We gon' light it up,

Like it's dynamite.

Cause I told you once,

Now I told you twice,

We gon light it up,

Like it's dynamite.

As Leo finished his song, there was a standing ovation, and loud cheers everywhere.

I must admit, his song was awesome.

I got up and started a cheer with his name in it.

"LEO LEO LEO LEO LEO LEO" over and over again.

Finally, all the commotion died down, and Leo walked down the stairs where Jason and Piper greeted him there.

Apollo flashed onto the stage.

"Well done Leo!" he congratulated.

"The next performer willl be ….. Nico!" Apollo said.

"WHAT!" Nico exclaimed a little too loudly.

Shadows started forming around him.

Then, he disappeared. But then he appeared on stage. Shadow travel.

Hermes also popped onto the stage and introduced Nico and which song he was going to sing. Nico grabbed the microphone angrily, and glared at the band to start playing. They started and he sang. He was actually pretty good.

_Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day_

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the boulevard of broken dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me

Till then I walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh

Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line of the edge

And where I walk alone

Read between the lines of what's

Fucked up and every thing's all right

Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive

And I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me

Till then I walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh

Ah Ah-Ah Ah-

I walk alone

I walk a...

I walk this empty street

On the boulevard of broken dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the boulevard of broken dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a..

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me

Till then I walk alone

hahah, Haaahahahaha, Hahahaaaaa...

He stopped his song immediately. First there was silence. Then a roar of clapping and cheering filled the air. He nodded his head and went backstage. He walked down the stairs and kept on walking as if nothing abnormal had just happened. He just walked back to his seat and plopped down. I guess Hades children don't like attention.

I sighed. Yeah, I know what it's like to be the center of attention.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter.<strong>

**Please R&R!**

**Any ideas or comments are always welcome!**

**Later. ~ Charsuibau ;) **


	5. Singy Thingy

Percy's POV

I was getting ready to pick up Annabeth for our sort of , date.

I was wearing a black dress shirt along with a green tie and black pants along with my navy converse. I walked towards the Athena Cabin and knocked on the door. I heard a slight creaking from the door and saw who opened the door. It was Annabeth.

Honestly, I almost started to drool.

"Percy, hello?" she asked me.

My charming response was "Whaaa?"

I walked the 3 steps and held out my hand. She took it and we headed for the woods. Annabeth was wearing a nice gray shirt along with blue skinny jeans and her gray converse.

"Wow, you look amazing." I said.

"Right back atcha." She answered.

We finally arrived at Zeus's Fist.

We climbed up and gazed at the beautiful sight.

The trees were aligned perfectly. And there were 3 butterflies circling around us. Annabeth huddled closer to me on the chilly night.

I wasn't cold so I took of my jacket and wrapped it around Annabeth.

"Thanks." Annabeth said with relief in her voice.

We held hands and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

It's been about a year since we saved Olympus.

Ever since Annabeth and I along with Grover went on our first quest, I've been having a huge crush on her. Ah, Annabeth, she's beautiful, smart, athletic, and can be as aggressive she wants to be!

She fell asleep so I carried her back to her cabin and brought her to her bed and set her down.

I kissed her on the forehead and got up and walked out of the Athena Cabin.

I went back to my cabin in a jog and brushed my teeth (not really) and went to bed. It was 11:30.

I went to bed thinking about our date.

**Annabeth's POV**

I felt Percy pick me up when I was sleeping.

Then I was familiar by my surroundings even though my eyes were closed.

I was in the Athena Cabin. I felt Percy lay me down on my bed, and kiss me on my forehead. I like Percy, like a lot!

I sighed, wondering if Percy likes me.

Then I finally fell asleep.

**Still Annabeth's POV**

I felt making my body vibrate.

"Annabeth, wake up!" it called.

I finally opened my eyes. It was Percy who was shaking me.

"Oh, it's you." I said happily.

"Yeah, I came to wake you up, uh the contest is about to start again, come on." He said while offering a hand to me.

I took it and he pulled me up. We walked together to the wooden stage.

We found some seats where our friends were sitting.

"Welcome back to Demigod Stars!" Apollo hollered.

There was a wave of cheers and screaming along with clapping.

"Out judges, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, and our guest judge Hestia, already have the results from yesterday, but will be posted on the very last day of the competition." Apollo quickly announced.

"And now, for the next contestant, Percy Jackson!"

"WHAT!" Percy screamed.

He looked as if he wanted to tear out all his hair.

He got up and gripped Riptide. He angrily marched to the stage.

He entered out, and quickly looked at the band while Hermes announced which song he was playing and introducing him. Then the band started playing, and Percy sang.

_Hey Soul Sister by Train_

Heeey, Heeeeey, Heeeeeey.

Your lipstick stains, on the front lobe of my left side brains,

I knew I wouldn't forget ya, and so I went and let you blow my mind.

Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream.

I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided,

Who's one of my kind.

Hey, Soul Sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo,

The way you move ain't fair you know.

Hey, Soul Sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you dooooo...

Tonight.

Heeey Heeeeey Heeeeeey...

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me.

You gave my life direction,

A game show love connection, we can't deny...

I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest.

I believe in you, like a virgin you're Madonna,

And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind...

Hey, Soul Sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo,

The way you move ain't fair you know.

Hey, Soul Sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you dooooo...

Tonight,

Way you can cut a rug,

Watching you's the only drug I need.

So gangster, I'm so thug,

You're the only one I'm dreaming of you see.

I can be myself now finally,

In fact there's nothing I can't be,

I want the world to see you be, with me,

Hey, Soul Sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo,

The way you move ain't fair you know.

Hey, Soul Sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight...

Hey, Soul Sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you dooooo...

Tonight.

Heeey, Heeeeey, Heeeeeey, tonight.

Heeey, Heeeeey, Heeeeeey.

Tonight.

As Percy finished the song, there was complete silence.

Then a roar of screaming, clapping, cheering and hollering filled the air.

I waited at the exit of the backstage for Percy to come out.

Then, somebody cupped their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" the voice was very familiar, and his hands smelled like the ocean and seaweed.

"Percy!" I said happily while turning around to see non-other then Percy Jackson.

"You did great!" I said.

"Maybe, come on, lets go see who's up next," he said curiously while nudging his head toward the seats.

We sat down, while holding hands.

"Up next is, Rachel Elizabeth Dare!"

She shrieked so high, that she made everyone hold their hands to their ears.

She stomped her way to the stage and went backstage.

She came out with a light pink dress and red flats.

She walked up to the microphone and Hermes talked about Rachel and which song she was singing. The band started playing and she sang her best, which was pretty good.

_Raise your Glass by P!nk_

Right right, turn off the lights,

We're gonna lose our minds tonight

What's the dealio?

I love when it's all too much

5 a.m. turn the radio up

Where's the rock and roll?

[Chorus]

Party crasher, panty snatcher

Call me up if you a gangsta

Don't be fancy, just get dancey

Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be (never be)anything but loud

And nitty gritty dirty little freaks

Won't you come on (come on) and raise your glass

Just come on and come on and raise your glass

Slam slam, oh hot damn

What part of party don't you understand

Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)

Can't stop, coming in hot

I should be locked up right on the spot

It's so on right now

(Chorus)

Party crasher, panty snatcher

Call me up if you a gangsta

Don't be fancy, just get dancey

Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be never be anything but loud

And nitty gritty dirty little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass

Just come on and come on and raise your glass(2x)

(Oh crap my glass is empty, that sucks)

So if you're too school for cool

And you're treated like a fool

You can choose to let it go

We can always, we can always

Party on our own...

So raise your... (oh, fuck)

... so raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be never be anything but loud

And nitty gritty dirty little freaks(2x)

Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass

Just come on and come on and raise your glass

Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass

Just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me).

She finished her song, bowed, quickly walked off the stage then plopped herself down on her seat chewing some gum.

"Next Contestant is Piper McLean!"Apollo shouted.

"Ah, Pooh!" Piper whined.

She got up and briskly walked backstage while Hermes introduced Piper and which song she was going to sing.

Then Piper made a somewhat dramatic entrance and grasped the microphone with one hand. She quickly glanced at the band and they played.

_Tik Tok by KE$HA_

Wake up in the morning feeling like P diddy

Grab my glasses I'm out the door-I'm gonna hit this city

Before I leave, brush my teeth witha bottle of jack

Cause when I leave for the night I ain't coming back

I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes

Trying on all our clothes, clothes

Boys blowing up our phones, phones

Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs

going out to the parties

Trying to get a little bit tipsy

Don't stop, make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'm a fight

Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock on the clock put the party on stop, no

Woah (*2)

Don't stop make it pop

DJ blow my speakers up

Tonight I'm a fight

Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock on the clock but the party on stop no

Woah(*2)

Ain't got a care in the world but got plenty of beer

Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already there

And now the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger

But we kick them to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talking 'bout everybody getting cruck, crunk

Boys trying to touch my drunk, drunk

Gonna smackhim if he's getting too drunk, drunk

Now, now we goin' til they kick us out out

Or the police shut us down, down

Police shut us down, down

Po-po shut us

Don't stop make it pop

DJ blow my speakers up

Tonight I'm a fight Til I see the sunlight

Tick tock on the clock put the party on stop no

Woah(*2)

DJ you build me up

You break me down

My heart is pounding

Yeah you got me

With my hands up

You got me now

You got that sound

Yea you got me

DJ you build me up

You break me down

My heart is pounding

Yeah you got me

with my hands up

put your hands up

You got me now

You got that sound

No the party don't start til I walk in

Don't stop make it pop

DJ blow my speakers up

Tonight I'm a fight

Til I see the sunlight

Tick tock on the clock put the party on stop no

Woah(*2)

Don't stop make it pop

DJ blow my speakers up

Tonight I'm a fight

Til I see the sunlight

Tick tock on the clock put the party on stop no

Woah(*2)

Piper finished her song and bowed her head as the crowd cheered "PIPER, PIPER!" continuously.

She got off the stage and kissed Jason who was waiting there for her, along with Leo who she hugged.

"The next contestant for our competition will be Conner Stoll!" Apollo yelled while jumping with little bounces with joy.

Conner started cursing in Ancient Greek while jogging his way to the stage.

Hermes started introducing Conner and explained which song he would be singing.

_Cooler than Me by Mike Posner_

If I could write you a song,

And make you fall in love,

I would already have you up under my arm.

I used up all my tricks,

I hope that you like this.

But you probably won't,

You think you're cooler than me.

You got designer shades,

Just to hide your face and

You wear them around like,

You're cooler than me.

And you never say hey,

Or remember my name.

It's probably cause, you think you're cooler than me.

You got your hot crowd,

Shoes on your feet,

And you wear them around,

Like they ain't shit.

But you don't know,

The way that you look,

When your steps

Make

That

Much

Noise.

I got you

All figured out,

You meet everyone's eyes just to feel seen.

Girl, you're so vain,

You probably think that this song is about you.

Don't you?

Don't you?

If I could write you a song,

And make you fall in love,

I would already have you up under my arm.

I used up all my tricks,

I hope that you like this.

But you probably won't,

You think you're cooler than me.

You got designer shades,

Just to hide your face and

You wear them around like,

You're cooler than me.

And you never say hey,

Or remember my name.

It's probably cause, you think you're cooler than me.

You got your hot crowd,

Switching your walk,

And you don't even look when you pass by.

But you don't know,

The way that you look.

When your steps

Make

That

Much

Noise.

I got you

All figured out,

You meet everyone's eyes just to feel seen.

Girl, you're so vain,

You probably think this song is about you.

Don't you?

Don't you?

If I could write you a song,

And make you fall in love,

I would already have you up under my arm.

I used up all my tricks,

I hope that you like this.

But you probably won't,

You think you're cooler than me.

You got designer shades

Just to hide your face and

You wear them around like

You're cooler than me.

And you never say hey,

Or remember my name.

It's probably cuz

You think you're cooler than me.

And don't you dare act like you don't know,

Know what's up

Cuz your nose is up.

I'm approaching up. (Yup)

Like I can't give you winter in the summer

Or summer in the winter

Miami in december

Trying to look bored in them diors.(Diors)

She probably is,

Was acting shallow until

She find out how deep that my pockets is.

Mrs. Pre-Madonna,

This is your reminder

That I think you're fine.

But I'm finer.

Cause it sure seems,

Cause it sure seems

You got no doubt

That you got no doubt.

But we all seem

We all seem

We got your head

In the clouds

If I could write you a song

And make you fall in love,

I would already have you up under my arm.

I used up all my tricks,

I hope that you like this.

But you probably won't,

You think you're cooler than me

You got designer shades,

Just to hide your face and

You wear them around like,

You're cooler than me.

And you never say hey,

Or remember my name.

It's probably cause you think you're cooler than me.

As Conner finished his song, billions, no _trillions_ of people started clapping.

You could see the judges discussing there score numbers and so on.

Then a random Aphrodite girl came up to Conner and quickly pecked him on the cheek, and then skipped away leaving Travis in her dust.

I sighed, it reminded me of Percy.

Speaking of Percy, he was snoring in his chair right next to me.

And of course, he was drooling.

So I did what I thought would wake him up in seconds.

I leaned over and kissed him.

Nothing happened.

So I did the next best thing to wake him up.

I reached over, and started tickling his Achilles spot.

His eyes immediately shot opened.

"Are you CRAZY!" Percy exclaimed.

"Maybe." I responded.

"I almost had a heart attack! Oh yeah, and by the way, I felt your kiss, nice touch, but still!"

"Hey, if you didn't wake up from the first thing, the second way always works!" I reply cheerfully.

"Okay, you have an hour of free time, and lunch will be served after the break."

Apollo announced.

We all got up and Percy and I held hands until we reached his cabin.

"Meet me at Thalia's Pine right after curfew." Percy whispered into my ear.

I nodded in reply and waved goodbye and jogged to my Cabin.

I wondered what Percy wanted to see me about.

**End of Chapter.**

**Please R&R!**

**Anything about my story will be welcomed.**

**Same thing with any fresh ideas! ~ Charsuibau**


	6. Anger and Screams

**Percy's POV**

If your wondering why I told Annabeth to meet me at Thalia's Pine, it's because I wanted to tell her how I feel. Yeah, I wasn't so spiked about it either.

The reason I'm doing this is because Nico knew that I was crushing on her ever since I met her, and yes that was true, but I thought it wasn't noticeable! Anyway, he told me that if I didn't meet up with her tonight, then he would take a picture of me when I was little and wearing footy pajamas in the bathtub. I'm not sure how he got that picture any way… MOM!

I sighed. How would I even tell her? I was walking toward the Hades Cabin.

I started jogging there, and loudly knocked on the door.

"Open Up!" I yelled to the door.

Nico opened up the door and I walked into his cabin. I plopped myself on one of the empty bunk beds.

"Happy?"

"About what?" he answered.

"I told Annabeth to meet me at Thalia's Pine." I replied. "What should I do?" I questioned again.

"Well, you should probably ask Mitchell here." answered Nico.

At first I was confused. But then, I saw Mitchell, son of Aphrodite walk out from one of the doors.

"Well, you should give Annabeth a bouquet of flowers with a note inside it telling her that you love her blah blah blah." Mitchell said.

I thought about it for a moment, and I agreed, it was a good idea, and I must admit that I would of never came up with that idea.

"Yeah, that will do, thanks." I replied back to him.

"No problem." He walked out of the Hades Cabin and marched toward the climbing wall.

I turned to Nico.

"Really?" I said.

"What, I can't be with Thalia, that dose'nt mean that you can't be with Annabeth!" he replied.

Yeah, I felt bad for him. He really liked Thalia, and they were perfect for each other! I mean, there both all creepy and everything.

But, Nico did have a point. Just because he couldn't have any love at all, dosen't mean I can't. I stood up and started marching out the door .

I needed to get ready for our meet/date.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I imagined that our meet thing had to do with something that is somewhat vital .

So I picked out what I was going to wear.

A dark gray knee-length dress, with black flats. Piper said that they went well and that they looked great on me too. I set it out so that once cerfew hits, I'll be all ready. Luckily, I finished just before Apollo called us all back for the remaining quarter of the concert.

I saw The Big Three and Hestia sit down at the judging desk and all the other gods and goddesses sit down on the extremely large set of risers, god sized. I quickly found our seats and plopped myself down. Percy sat down next to me and held my hand.

Grover sat down to my right with Juniper at his side, and Nico and Thalia awkwardly sat down next to each other. Thalia was wearing her usual outfit, not her Hunter one, just her regular "Thalia" look.

She was wearing her Green Day shirt, black ripped jeans and a chain attached to them along with black combat boots.

Nico was wearing a shirt that said Death To All and black skinny jeans with black converse.

"Next up is, Travis Stoll!" hollered Apollo.

"Wha...?" Travis said meekly.

I guess he wasn't paying attention.

Apollo repeated himself.

Then Travis started yelling and running around all over the place. Then he finally stopped his unusual fit, and ended up panting. He walked up the stairs while Hermes introduced him and told the audience which song he was singing.

_Fireflies by Owl City_

You would not believe your eyes

If ten million fireflies

Lit up the world as I fell asleep

'Cause they'd fill the open air

And leave teardrops everywhere

You'd think me rude

But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs

From ten thousand lightning bugs

As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head

A sock hop beneath my bed

A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

When I fall asleep

Leave my door open just a crack

(Please take me away from here)

'Cause I feel like such an insomniac

(Please take me away from here)

Why do I tire of counting sheep

(Please take me away from here)

When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies

I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes

I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I'll know where several are

If my dreams get real bizarre

'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

Because my dreams are bursting at the seems

* * *

><p>As Travis finished his song, the band finished their music and got up to stretch. A wave of clapping began, and I saw the look of sleepiness draw into Travis's eyes.<p>

I guess _Fireflies_ takes up a lot of energy.

I saw Katie and Connor go up to congratulate him.

The judges were discussing their matters.

"Great job, Travis!" Apollo yelled into the microphone.

"Yeah, I know!" Travis yelled back to Apollo while snickering.

"Okay, so next contestant is, Katie Gardener!" Apollo cheered.

"No!"She started throwing a fit while cursing.

Wow, I didn't know a Demeter girl would know so many curse words!

She stomped her way to the stage and went up the stairs to backstage.

She walked out and Hermes started introducing Katie and her song.

"Tonight Katie here will be singing Firework, by Katy Perry!" Hermes said joyfully.

Katie went up to the microphone and sorta pushed Hermes aside.

He saw that she was still angry for getting picked, so he bugged off.

She snatched the microphone and glanced at the band in the corner, and they played.

_Firework, by Katy Perry_

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,

Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?

Do you ever feel, feel so paper-thin

Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep?

Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you?

'Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine

Just own the night like the Fourth of July

'Cause baby, you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!",

You're gonna leave 'em falling down oh oh

You don't have to feel like a waste of space

You're original, cannot be replaced

If you only knew what the future holds

After a hurricane, comes a rainbow

Maybe the reason why all the doors are closed

So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow

And when it's time you know

You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine

Just own the night like the Fourth of July

'Cause baby, you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"

You're gonna leave 'em falling down oh oh

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

It's always been inside of you, you, you

And now it's time you let it through-ooh-ooh

'Cause baby, you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"

You're gonna leave 'em all in awe awe awe

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

* * *

><p>Katie finished her song.<p>

I could tell that Katie was a lot more, hmm, soothed.

She was still a little red in the face, but she wasn't so cranky.

She skipped off the stage and Travis was waiting there for her.

She quickly pecked him on the cheek, and then they hopped over to her seat.

I sighed. People, so, odd.

That's when I heard the scream, and the roar.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff Hanger!<strong>

**Please R&R! They means a lot!**

**Later People. ;)**


	7. A Battle of Weirdness

Chapter 7

Percy's POV

A piercing scream filled the ear. Although it sounded vaguely like a young girl's scream, I was still alarmed.

I quickly ran to the noise, hearing the slashing and screaming continue. I yelled out in alarm, pulling out Riptide on the way. Several people who were smart enough to fight to help came and followed me. Enjoying the leadership I had, I quickly did the smartest thing I could (which I warn is not exactly smart…. Oops.) Stopped, then shot up a blued stream of water, trying to bring more recruits. It worked, because 6 more people joined, yet at the same time, got the people who were already there wet. Hey! Whatever goes up has to come down sometime! I apologized quickly, and then continued on the fast voyage, until we came across it. A pack of hellhounds came and tried to eat us, but we got away! Now, I may be trying my best to sound heroic and such, but that didn't happen this time, because one of the bigger hounds pretty much bit off my leg, but I came to my senses and shook the dog off, only to end up with a leg that got several flesh-damages and 4 broken toes on each foot. Ignoring the searing pain that burned through my left leg, I came and tackled the gigantic monster that came and kept on giggling. That's right, giggling. Out of all the things the freakish monster decided to do, was giggle. But the giggle turned into a vicious hiss, which knocked out two campers who were about to slay 3 hellhounds. They fainted, so I quickly hauled them over to the side of the forest to avoid getting them trampled. Annabeth literally scaring the hell out of me, but I accepted her assistance. We fought in unison, slaying the huge monster everywhere we could. Some of the campers who just finished up their slaying of hellhounds stood there, watching us in awe. Finally, Annabeth and I hit what I think to be a sensitive spot on the monsters neck, and it slowly evaporated into a golden dust, and down to Tartarus.

I sighed in exhaustion, and then fainted, from what I think to be a waste of godly blood, or in other words, loss of blood.

Now, if you excuse me, I am unconscious, so Shoo!

**End of this Chapter. Short and Puny, I know, but a battle is a battle. I'm making another right now. Oh yeah, sorry I didn't update in a while, laziness, and boredness, and writers block overtook me, and we had midterms! Too many tests if you ask me…. R& R, would ya?**


	8. Where can I get a Sword?

**Chapter 8**

**Annabeth's POV**

I panted. _Sheesh! What up with these monsters! They're getting bigger everytime. Annoying things…._ I continued to grumble, but then noticed a young girl. Percy was still unconicious, and everybody else besides Nico and Thalia had either fainted or rtreated back to camp. I sighed. _Why am I always left to clean up the mess? Well, there is Nico and Thalia but-_ I was cut off from my grumbly thinking when the girl started to cry, hiding her face in her hands. I jogged over and put a hand on her back, then slowly stabilized her to a stand. Her legs were shaking, and she was wearing a ragged up pink short sleeved shirt and some blued jeans that had several rips in them. She wore taddered old sneakers, and she looked about, hmmm, lets say about 6? " It's ok," I whispered softly. She looked up, her face red from crying. " Who are you, and why the heck are you wearing armor?" she asked suddenly curious about her surroundings._ Dang! Charlie told me that humans wouldn't see the armor! Why-_ Once again, I was cut off by the young girls chit chatter. "And why is that guy over there dead? " And why does everyone here have a sword thingy?" the girl kept on asking uestions that weren't made to be said by a human. Several possiblities swam into my mind. ___Demigod?_ I asked myself. Then finally, I opened my mouth to anser her questions. " Well, the guy over there, yeah, umm, he's my boyfriend, his names Percy, he just suffered from loss of blood, but he's still alive, but enough with these questions, lets bring you back to camp, Chiron might want a look at you!" I said while heaving her up. " Oh yeah, Thalia, Nico?" I called over to them. They were looking at Percy's wounds, and I heard a yelp of pain from Percy. They looked up, and nodded, knowing what was to be done. Nico got up ran over, quickly shook hands with the 7 year old, saying no words, then went back to Percy, raised some shadows, and whispered to them. I just stared at Nico, shaking my head in disapproval. " Nico, you know what to do." I said while taking the young girl's hand and started heading back towards camp. " What's your name?" the girl asked freely, while gazing around the landscape. "Hmm? " Ohh, it's Annabeth, Annabeth Chase of Athena," I said proudly. I expected a face of confusion from the girl, instead, she just nodded in agreement. Slightly confused, although shaking it off, I asked the girl the same question. " What? " Ohh, it's Carmen, guess how old I am!" she said cheerfully.

I thought for a second then answered. " I guess, 6?" I asked. She shook her head, then answered. " 7," I nodded. Camp came into our sight, and Carmen gaped at the sight. I started to run, and surprisingly, Carmen came at the same pace, jumping over the obstacle logs and ducking at the dove that came from Aphrodite's Cabin. She laughed as a butterfly came and fluttered around her hair. Finally reaching the big house, I knocked on the blue door. Chiron opened it, then his eyes drifted to Carmen.

"Hmmmm," he mumbled. He shifted, making the sound of hooves against wood sound.

" May I ask what your name is?" Chiron asked Carmen while rubbing his chin.

" What? " Oh, it's Carmen Diaz," she said happily while smiling.

Although her eyes show nothing but a small tint of gray, Annabeth remembered her childhood. It was vaguely like Carmen's, although, maybe she was a bit sharper….

"Ok, I'm not sure if you'll get claimed so soon, and we don't get such young'uns to often, although I think you would do fine with Annabeth," he said while switching his gaze towards me. I looked at him in the eye.

" Annabeth, would it be okay if you two shared a bunk? " I don't think little Carmen here would do well in the Hermes Cabin, so could she stay with you until she get's claimed, Annabeth?" I gazed at him, and did a nod. Either way, I would of done it, and plus the fact that I would never even dream of letting Chiron down. He was like a father to me. Even though he is part stallion, he still acts as normal as possible, and who knows how long he's been doing it? I took Carmens hand into mine and started to show her around camp. People came over and introuduced themselves to Carmen. When we visited Percy in the infirmary she blurted out, " He's pretty!" I blushed at the fact that it was well, true. After that, I brought her over cabin to cabin, showing her every one. When we arrived at the Athena Cabin, I showed her the bunk that she was going to be using from now, until her claiming. She nodded cheerfully, then asked a question that I could barely answer myself.

" My parents, why are they dead? " My aunt and uncle say that they died because they were careless people, but I never believed them, but is it true?" she asked sorrowly. I sat down next to her on her bottum bunk, and tried my best to answer.

" Here, I'll tell you this. " They're not as careless as you imagine them as, one of your parents, either your mom or dad, is still alive, and that's why you're here." I said hopelfully. Yet I continued. " You're here, because you, are a demigod, half blood, meaning that half of your blood is godly blood." I explained. Suddenly,

she sat straight, and smiled. " Thanks Annabeth, but just asking, I see so many people with swords, when can I get one?" she asked excitedly. I sighed got up, and took her with me, and started heading to the armory. _ This is going to be fun…. And exceedingly dangerous…. For me._


	9. Training and Obvious Problems

Demigod Stars 4

**Carmen's POV**

I know. It sounds crazy. I imagined, when I asked Annabeth, a 7-year-old girl, me, swinging a 2 ½ foot sword around, slaying anything that got in harms way. I smirked at the thought, but continued my raveling on how everybody else got a sword, knife, or dagger, or something of that sort, all of their own choice. Apparently, according to everyone at this camp, and including all my life's information, I'm a demigod. Sigh.

Annabeths' eyes widened, I'm not really exactly sure, but hey, opinions are opinions. She sputtered out her sentence, and I finally made it out. " Carmen, I'm sure I can get you a weapon of some sort, but here lets compromise." she said while thinking deeply. _What's she talking about?_

**Annabeth's POV**

Great. Here comes the great compromise. I can already tell this is going to be the chink in the armor… Ehh, I'll give it a shot. What's an Athena kid for, if it's not this?

" Compromising, hmmmmmm, ah, here we go!" I muttered. "What?" Carmen asked being the curious person she happens to be. " I want to see what you can do, with a weapon." I said, thinking through my idea carefully. " Percy, you remember who he is, right?" I asked once more. She nodded, and I continued to explain. " Percy, and I, of course, will let you test out all the weapons Camp-Half Blood owns, and we'll see which one suits you the best. Once that's settled, we both will train you, and once you turn 8, which I believe to be next year, if your all prepared, then, you can be known as the youngest warrior to ever live, or in other words, you will be allowed to participate in duels, spars, and battles, unless, we forbid you to, deal?" I asked gasping for breath.

Carmen was still in the middle of processing all my words, until, a minute later, she nodded in agreement. " Yes yes yes yes yes! " I've always wanted to spar!" she said excitedly. I nodded in agreement, noticing that I was smiling. " Ok, we'll start in 2 weeks, Percy will be out of the infirmary in 1 week, and through all this time, I'm going to teach you all the moves, weapons, techniques, and the in and outs of Camp Half-Blood." I said excitedly. I got up, and took her hand in my hand, and explained to her that we would meet in the dining pavilion after breakfast and start. " Now, lets get to the dining pavilion for dinner, then we'll set up your bunk and all that stuff," I said while guiding her outside to the pavilion where people were already starting to gather for dinner. Smiling, we sat down with plates full of food, and discussed battle techniques with the rest of the Athena Cabin. Little did I know, that a terrible act was going to be held the minute I left the table…

**Now, I'll tell you this. I usually hate to read OC stories, but then my mind told me, Hey, give it a shot; maybe, your loathing will lessen a tad bit? I agreed with my know-it all mind, and next thing you know, I'm typing away on the keyboard… ;)**


	10. Author's Note of a Thing

**This thing.**

**Now, I the author of this story, say that I am going to conitnue this story in a different story. Being the fact that now I'm compltly swerving off course of the whole Demigod Stars plot, I'm making one as a sort of sequel to Demigod Stars. Does that sound reasonable? Just PM me, or Review if you happen to have any advice or objections, but, other then that, I will proceed with y doings. ;) **

**Keep your daggers sharp,**

**Me.**


End file.
